Forum:Character Ideas
A list of ideas for Fanon characters; if you have an idea for a character, but or some reason you can't develop it yourself, please feel free to write it down here; if you see an idea you like, and you do it, please write that you did, so we can avoid overlaps General Ideas 0—9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R Robots I've been meaning to write an article about an empire outside the Imperium of Man that is comprised entirely of a robotic artificial intelligence species that became self-aware during the Men of Iron vs. Humanity war, but escaped complete destruction. Is this possible? If so, outside what Segmentum would it be a good location? I ask that question because if they escaped, I'm not sure they could make it out of what would be the modern day Segmentum Solar without being completely hunted down. I'm not completely sure about this yet, but if I did make it, I'd use the Geth from Mass Effect as my pictures. KuHB1aM 21:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :nice idea mate,Theyd have to be at the very far edges of human space or out in the halo stars thoughVegas adict 21:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. As for the location, what you stated is my main concern. I'm thinking they probably went badass Traitor Legion on a whole bunch of planets to supply their fleets to escape, but I'm not sure that they would be able to get out without being completely annihilated by human armadas. KuHB1aM 21:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) S T Tango Squadron I'm not going to be doing out an entire roster for Tango, because they'll be the driving characters in the Life in the Legion RP series I have planned. People should feel free to suggest a Tango as their character if they want to join. Could be anything from a Tax Evader, Serial Killer, a Beast Man, an Arsonist, a wrongly-convicted civilian, let your imaginations run wild. Just don't make any hollow characters who are just there to kill stuff and be calm about it. Give them a personality. In fact, build the character's personality, then build their story. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I might do that if its cool, ive been trying to start creation of an explosives and heavy weapons expert, only problem ive been having is the character's motivation... dont want to make it just another article. Im thinking some troopers killed his brother who he was stationed with, and in vengeance he blew them up. Obviously there will be collateral damage. Any other ideas I can work onto this one would be appreciated coz ive been mental blocking for a while --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Say that Helmet Head was responsible for their deaths, lol. Then say Virgil killed his mom and father. KuHB1aM 03:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) U V W Word Bearers Here's an idea, probably a stupid one, but here goes: a Word Bearer chaplain who doesn't convert to the worship of Chaos; he escapes the legion, then has all sorts of weird adventures across the centuries, until he is finally caught and killed, but not before taking a bunch os his enemies with him. Told you it was stupidJochannon 17:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, he'd die of old age or be killed in battle after a few centuries. Other than the stated timeframe, the whole idea's actually pretty interesting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll redo it--Jochannon 11:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea as it is, wouldnt it be possible for the word bearer to live just as long as the traitors due to time in the warp? correct me if im wrong. Itd make for quite a read --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :He'd need to spend a long-ass time in the Warp. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure. He could live so long in the warp, but he doesn't want to be mutated by the powers of Chaos.--Jochannon 16:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) X Y Z Category:Forums